customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ultimate Legend Star Kirby12/My HF MOCs Return in 4.0 Edition
Hi! I've been working on seven MOC Creations up 'till now. So here they are! MOCs: Heroes Got four heroes now, thanks to my new Stormer XL and Black Phantom. Meleka 4.0 Meleka's got a total makeover and has changed almost completely. Now with a crossbow (You'd never believe it if you read this page.), and other crazy weapons and equipment, Meleka's now ready for action. MELEKA! Your full help is needed. Shark Man and his henchmen are out there and are hungry for revenge! Now that you've mastered shooting, we've armed you with a golden crossbow, full power energy shield, whip, quick jump boots, eagle sword and shoulder defense pads to stop them in their tracks! As you can see, I've based the new Meleka on Rocka. But Meleka has more pieces for the matter, and more color variety. Flast 4.0 Now Flast, he really looks NOTHING like his 3.0 form. He's now got some heavy defense and powerful Fire Blaster to fight against those villains! Code red, FLAST! We don't want to alert you but Shark Man's Army is coming your way! We've equipped you with new toxic resistant armor and flaming Fire Blaster. Use anything at your disposal to find those villains and defeat them in their own fight! I didn't have any 200 point Heroes when I made this. But the Toxic Reapa, Furno and Black Phantom sets have the 200 point arm joints. Flast's Speed Bike I made a motorcycle for Flast WITHOUT Speeda Demon or Furno Bike. So it may look low quality, but I never got a product with a motorcycle. FLAST! Shark Man's army is escaping! We need to catch them as fast as possible. Take your SPEED BIKE at full speed! With its new flame shooters, samurai swords and extendable tire weapons, you'll be unstoppable against them. Now go knock some sense into them! Flast's Speed Bike was something I made with 97% of the pieces from Ninjago. Two were from Bionicle and the one piece that connects Flast's back to the motorcycle was from Hero Factory. Dulti 4.0 XL Since I now have two Stormer figures, I swapped Dulti's 3.0 helmet with the Breakout one. DULTI! Shark Man's army is near and they are extremely dangerous! Use your new Tornado Crossbow, Laser Cutter, shoulder mounted Scout Drones, Golden Dual Sword and special rear armor to catch and cuff the menancing villains! Dulti, like Meleka, was a simple edit on Stormer XL. Someone could go like "Hey look, it's a ripoff of Stormer XL." or something like that. Joseph Lenker 4.0 I've made a new hero for the Zeta team. UPDATE: Made a name myself. Nobody is helping. LENKER! Cease training and come to the battlefield! Shark Man has dispatched his army and they're overwhelming us. Your new shoulder weapons, Striker Baton, and custom Power Tech Flame Powered Laser Cutting Missile Shooting Map Viewer Machine should do the job! The model was originally by my brother. It was just a simple hero with none of the weapons except the striker baton. I then modified it so it would be like a 300 point hero. Villains Shark Man XL I was bored and made something with simple changes. Heroes! Be on full alert. SHARK MAN is back and is hungry for revenge! He's coming your way with two strong jet missile shooters, a toxic android launcher, dangerous venom spitting snakes, a shoulder beam and a menancing whip! Watch out for this double-trouble villain! Shark Man XL is half unoriginal but on the other hand pretty original as well. The only similarities to Black Phantom are the arm pads, one of the shoulder pads, part of the shin and the feet. Yeah. Dark Slasher Dark Slasher is a totally original concept and I think it's one of my great creations. This one was the last one my brother disassembled out of the seven 4.0 series guys. Heroes! We don't want to alert you but DARK SLASHER is near! He's got a deadly sniper, toxic waste blaster, missile shooter, golden Dual Sword, and slashing Anti-Quaza claws! With his knowledge of Hero Factory he must be cuffed! Dark Slasher really looks awesome if I do say so myself. I also made it so that each weapon could be stored on the back, and also made it look a little like Voltix by placing the spears on the head. Venomous Reapa Unlike Toxic Creepa, Venomous Reapa is a family member of Toxic Reapa's family. Most of the parts were gone when I got to work. Code red, heroes! VENOMOUS REAPA has escaped prison and has teamed with Shark Man! He has jet wings, a strong tail and a venom crossbow to take out all the heroes. The venom inside his crossbow will cause critical damage. Stop him at all costs! Isn't it annoying when you're MoCing and you don't have enough parts? This is one instance. The feet are too stubby! Background Characters Since my brother disassembled my characters, I figured I would just make new MoCs in the meantime. Heroes David Shotgunner I just made up a name quick remembering D. Shotgunner from Tiny Defense. Simple, satisfying. SHOTGUNNER! Prepare to be dispatched to battle! Shark Man's army still hangs around and you need to chase them away! Take your plasma shooter and jet pack and make sure no major damage is done! We're counting on you! Sorry if the picture's blurry. Nothing more to say. Joseph Aeri I don't know why I built this. Probably just for fun. AERI! Shark Man may have been defeated but his army still remains. With your flier wings, scout drones, eagle sword and plasma shooter, you'll be able to win! Fun fact: This MoC was only intact for half an hour. Then my brother disassembled it. Alex Wensler This is where I return to my roots: helmets with the inside showing. The last time I did this was with Vector and Spike. WENSLER, do you copy? Shark Man's army is still on the loose. Take them down with your piercing claws and boots before they start damaging more of Makuhero City! See the picture at the right? That's my new concept. I make feet with those very small joints, and I can place some pads behind the shin. Ben Scoper If you noticed, Wensler's head looks kind of like Nex and Furno's 2.0 heads. Scoper's looks like Surge 2.0's. Come in, SCOPER! Shark Man's henchmen are coming your way. Prepare your spear and plasma shooter, and use your scope to track those villains tracking you! A lot of Scoper looks like Rocka, fyi. Villains Sworda Demon This is partly made based on Splitface, with the precision laser thing. Heroes, be careful! SWORDA DEMON is coming with his eagle sword, precision laser and plasma shooter! His flying abilities and crazy techniques will make it hard to defeat him! This was just something random. White Eye White Eye was a test figure to test a bunch of stuff. Heroes beware! White Eye has been spotted. He's found a powerful gem and he's not letting it go! You'll have to get past his powerful claw and toxic gun to retrieve it! Well nothing more to say. Now I can introduce 5.0. Category:Blog posts